


Family Discussion

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Ghostly Routine [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Lewis’s family reacts to finally finding out he’s dead, and his partners are there in the background for emotional support.Yes, that’s all this is. Minor references to its predecessor fics and how they found out, but you don’t have to read them to enjoy this.





	Family Discussion

Lewis’s father was bawling. He’d been expecting this, and was kind of glad being dead numbed a lot of pain, because this level of bear hug would have hurt when alive. “Why didn’t you tell us?! My stupid, stupid strong ragazzino. Never bothers to tell his own parents when he DIES!” He did have this coming, but it still surprised him how much strength his tiny father had. Must come from hauling all the baking ingredients.

He awkwardly pats his fathers back, returning the hug as best he could. “I’m sorry papa, I didn’t mean to put it off, the right time just never seemed to come up. When I returned you were so relieved and I didn’t want to dampen the reunion with sour news, and then it just...never seemed right after.” He admitted.

His mother had been standing stoically to the side through the interaction, and only chose now to walk up and slap him on the back. “And what have you learned, niño?” She asks calmly.

“To trust you cause you’ll love me no matter what?” He optimistically guesses.

“Yes nino, we will. But it’s not that.” She says calmly before her face turns into a snarl and she hits his back harder a couple of times. “It’s not to do stupid shit that could get you killed!”

“Well we don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He wheezes out. He’s dead and he still felt that. 

“This ain’t the time for jokes, big bro.” Whispers Belle to him cautiously.

“Well I think it’s cool.” Cayenne says as she walks up to him, patting his side. “You looked epic in that battle dude. Can you look like that anytime? The skeleton thing?” There was a gleam in her eye, an excitement.

“It’s, uh, actually my natural form now. I just don’t use it much because it freaks people out? Even Arthur jumps when he first sees me at times.” That made his mother whirl around.

“And YOU.” She hissed at his significant others as she stalked towards them. “HOW could you let this happen?! You’re a team, aren’t you?! How did you just stand back and let him DIE!”

This was when Lewis finally decided he should man up. Mainly because the details of his death really didn’t need to get out here and now, not when mama was this mad. “It was an accident mom.” He said, standing tall, his dad finally relinquishing his grip slightly. “It was sudden, there was no time to stop it. Even if there was, we couldn’t have. Vivi’s magic unlocked BECAUSE of that trauma, not before. I wasn’t a ghost yet so I obviously couldn’t have dodged the issue, and Arthur still couldn’t have stopped it to this day. He’s a terrible aim with that grappling hook in his arm.” He said with a snarky comment, giving Arthur a soft look though to show no real malice was meant. They’d need to comfort him further later though, as Arthur looked about ready to just bury himself and get this over with. Even if it wasn’t his fault, the guilt from the accident rarely faded. “I tripped, I fell off a cliff onto stalagmites, I died. It’s in the past, it sucks, but I’m here so it’s okay. We can just keep going forward, right?” 

“Right!” Shouted Paprika excitedly. “And it got you three together, so now’s better, right?” She asked happily. 

Lewis chuckled at the thought. His death did fix their largest romantic issue somehow, so she wasn’t wrong, even if the logic was unknowingly dark and twisted. “Right.” 

His father moved from the hug to cup his face, turning it side to side. “I can’t see the difference, though. It’s odd. And you’ve always felt like you had a fever since returning. I thought ghosts would be...cold?” 

“I’m a fire ghost.” Lewis admitted. They are made from someone who’s biggest regret was a lack of revenge, but he didn’t need to tell them that. “Our temperature reflects what kind we are. The king does feel like the touch of death, but he’s an ice ghost, so it makes sense.” Vivi approaches from behind, hugging him at that.

“I like him this warm.” She admits, “it makes sleeping in winter easier.” Arthur’s blushing nearby, but doesn’t deny it. Vivi reaches back and pulls him in to hug Lewis from behind as well.

“Well as long as you’re happy.” Mr. Pepper responds a bit nervously. “It’s just...I don’t really know how to react here, son. I feel like I should be mourning.”

His mother nearby gets an even angrier face, but at least to her husband, it’s obvious why. She doesn’t know how to feel either. That tends to make her angry, not sad or scared.

Lewis just shakes his head. “Don’t. There’s no need to. Times have changed. The laws of nature have changed. I’m dead, but I’m still right here, so we don’t need to mourn any loss. The only thing I lost was my body, and my soul can still do anything my body could now that the gates down. The kings even making permanent portals soon!” He says with a smile, trying to cheer them up.

“What about kids?” Asked his mother, surprising them all. “You can’t reproduce now.”

“Um.” He blushes, looking away. “Yes, I can. Even more so now, actually. Ghosts reproduce with ectoplasm. We happen to be made of it. I could carry a baby myself if needed.” 

Vivi gasped in delight. He actually hadn’t told them that yet, and he could see Arthur blushing as well. So yes, they could ALL have kids together if they wanted, even him and Arthur.

“And you still taste our food?” Asked his dad. They’d seen him eat since the accident of course, but that didn’t mean he could actually taste and feel it.

“Yes dad.” He laughed aloud at that. “I can still taste and feel just fine. Pains a bit dulled unless I focus on it, but I can feel just like a human when I want to. My emotions are still there too. I still enjoy my games and your Chocolate Covered Bhut Jolokia Special, I still love this family and my partners. It’s...still me. Is that...okay?” He asked, finally getting nervous. He tries not to, honestly. Arthur has enough nerves for all of them. He’s supposed to be the confident one, the backbone. The one that keeps them on task and focused, when Arthur’s scared and Vivi’s excited and distracted. But it’s his parents, okay? No one can stay calm when they think they’ve upset or disappointed the ones they love. 

“Of course it’s okay, numbnut.” His mom sighs, coming forward to join the group hug. “We’ll always love you, no matter what. Just try to stay safer then this, okay? I don’t think your father will survive another shock like this.”

Her husband sniffs, rejoining the hug, but doesn’t deny it.

“We’ll try.” He says, hugging them close. It makes him appreciate this, as his sisters tackle to join the hug. He’s got a loving family, great siblings, and the perfect partners. Damn he’s one lucky guy. So what if he had to die first to get it? As far as he’s concerned, life couldn’t get better then this.


End file.
